Gamers !
by Koiko Nuriwa
Summary: karena desakan dari kedua orang tua mereka,akhirnya Karin dan Kazune mencoba game berperangkat keras versi baru tahun 2022.Tapi,sesuatu menimpa mereka .Karena jaringan yang tidak mendukung dan server yang rusak.Tiba-tiba mereka terjebak dalam game sampai beberapa bulan.Buka hanya mereka tapi remaja lain didunia yang terperangkap.Akankah mereka berdua keluar dari dunia maya? RnR!


**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Gamers © Kyoko NonoChinai**

**Char:Kujto Kazusa,Kujyo Himeka,Hanazono Karin,Kuga Jin,Kujyo Kazune,Nishikiori Michiru,I Miyon,Sakurai Yuki,dll**

**WARNING: Abal,OOC,OT,gaJe,gak nyambung,pajangan semata,CaPer :p ,**

**DE ES BE!**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahan Pengetikan,ketidaksenambungan fanfic yang saya buat ini :D**

**HAPPPY REEADDINGGG!**

* * *

Synopsis: karena desakan dari kedua orang tua mereka,akhirnya Karin dan Kazune mencoba game berperangkat keras versi baru tahun ,sesuatu menimpa mereka .Karena jaringan yang tidak mendukung dan server yang sengaja mereka terjebak dalam game sampai beberapa hanya mereka tapi remaja lain didunia yang mereka berdua keluar dari dunia maya tersebut?.Karin POV,Ada kemiripan dengan Sword Art to Review?

Char_pter 1_

_Sangat bosan aku disini,terjebak di tengah hutan virtual menunggu seseorang yang sedang keluar mencari makanan tahu apa ,kenapa aku disini? Ini karena ibuku! Aku benci sekali mengakui ini,tapi akan kuceritakan._

_ Gameloft,sebuah server penjalan sebuah game dikomputer ataupun aku berkunjung ke perusahaannya,Waoo.. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Sangat sebuah ruangan besar dipenuhi dengan computer untuk membuat grafis karakter game,ruang pembuatan,dan kemudian ruang khusus uji coba game itu sekali aku memasuki ruangan itu ,tapi Kaa-san mengatakan _

_"jangan ganggu mereka,ahh lebih baik kau mencoba game yang sudah dipasarkan itu,kau mau?''_

_Jantungku langsung berdebar-debar,Game yang sudah dipasarkan? Berarti itu sudah terkenal._

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu,aku mau Kaa-san.. dimana aku bisa memainkannya?''_tanyaku Gamers Sejati,aku tentu tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"_diruang khusus,tapi bukan Cuma kau yang juga kerabat kita yang membawa anaknya untukku memainkannya bersamamu!" _Sindirnya sambil tersenyum.

"_memangnya aku masih anak kecil Kaa-san? Perlu ditemani? Aku sudah kelas 3 SMP!" _kataku sambil manyun.

Dia hanya tersenyum sial aku hari ini,kalian tau siapa yang menemaniku? KUJYO KAZUNE! Laki-laki sok ganteng di sekolahku,ya tapi kenyataannya memang begi-

WHATT THEE…!

Ayolah Karin!, jadi salah satu fans fanatic terberisik didunia ini # 2 mesin berbentuk helm ini.

Namanya GameCreed

Bentuk dasar mesin ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang lama.

Tidak seperti perangkat keras tipe lama yang seperti "monitor layar datar" atau "stick game", GameCreed ini mempunyai bentuk seperti helm yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah.

Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pemancar sinyal, dan dengan menggunakan pemancar sinyal itu, Creed-nya langsung mengakses ke dalam otak si pemakai. Si pemakai tidak menggunakan mata dan telinganya untuk melihat dan mendengar, melainkan menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan langsung ke otak mereka. Ditambah lagi, mesinnya tidak hanya bisa mengakses indra pendengaran dan penglihatan, tapi juga bisa mengakses indra peraba, perasa, dan penciuman. Singkatnya, kelima indra.

Setelah memakai GameCreed, kalian kunci tali pengikatnya di dagu dan mengatakan perintah inisiasi "Start", semua suara menghilang dan kalian akan diselimuti kegelapan. Segera, setelah melewati lingkaran berwana pelangi di tengah, kalian sudah berada di dunia yang terbuat sepenuhnya dari data.

Jadi...

Setengah tahun lalu, mesin ini (yang mulai dijual pada Mei 2022) berhasil membuat «Virtual Reality». Perusahaan elektronik milik Kaa-san yang membuat GameCreed menyebut keadaan terhubung dengan virtual reality...

«Full Driver».

Dunia yang sepenuhnya terpisah dari kenyataan, cocok dengan kata "full".

Alasannya adalah karena GameCreed tidak hanya mengirimkan sinyal palsu pada kelima indra, tetapi juga memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh otak ke tubuh.

Akhirnya aku sudah berada didalam mendengar sebuah suara.

Mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan, aku mulai menciptakan akun dan karakterku. Di ketinggian dadaku terdapat keyboard virtual yang berkilau dan aku memasukkan User ID dan password yang diperlukan. Aku punya pengalaman beberapa tahun sebelum memainkan Game ini, jadi proses ini sangat familiar bagiku.

Selanjutnya aku memilih nama panggilan untuk karakterku. Aku tak terlalu banyak berpikir, dan memasukkan nama Ka**ri**n. Gender yang kupilih, tentu saja, perempuan.

Kemudian, suara membujukku untuk memilih karakterku. Inilah saat pemain memilih akan seperti apa karakter mereka sekali karakter yang harus kupilih. Terserahlah, apa saja boleh.

Ada sembilan Karakter berbeda untuk dipilih dari saat memutuskan peran karakterku. Tiap tiap karakter memiliki kekhususan dan kelemahan tersendiri yang bisa dijelaskan .

Aku tak berniat memainkan Game ini terlalu serius, jadi apa saja boleh bagiku. Jadi karena aku menyukai perlengkapan yang bertema cerah, aku memilih «Comus »

Menurutku,karakter dari game ini ditentukan oleh pakaian yang aku kenakan.

Makanya aku memilih Comus,dari yang aku lihat karakter ii memakai baju knight berwarna putih,rok mini setengah paha,sepatu bot putih panjang setengah paha juga dan jubah terbuka diselingi warna aku menekan OK.

Aku tengah dikirim kehutan bersama melihatnya berjubah hitam dia terlihat seperti seorang petualang dengan pedang hitam terselip di punggungnya,dasar! Dia memang suka warna gelap.

Sebelum kakiku memapak di tanah virtual ini,kulihat hutan dibawahku segera melotot,aku sudah berpikiran buruk soal tiba-tiba muncul hutan virtual dan kami terjatuh kebawah.

"_auww.. sakit!"_ saja pantatku pertama berjumpa dengan tanah virtual ini.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?'' _Tanyanya sambil menghempaskan debu dari bajunya.

"_ baik! Bagaimana denganmu?" _ucapku mencoba untuk bersikap dingin .Hening!

Tidak ada jawaban,aku segera bangkit dan memandangnya menganga memandang sebuah layar virtual yang ia munculkan didepannya.

"_lihat kesini!" _Aku segera menghampirinya,kulihat tulisan options di monitor itu,dan melihat settings,items,….

LOG OUT TIDAK ADA!

Tiba-tiba jantungku berhenti ..tidak ada log out?.Jadi bagaimana kami kembali kedunia nyata?

"_ba..bagaimana ini Kazune? Ba…bagaimana ini?"_tanyaku gemetar.

"_yah mau bagaimana lagi,kita sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.."_ Katanya santai sambil melirik-lirik kekanan dan kekiri.

'_kalau sudah tahu kenapa ikut?'gerutuku._

Kazune kemudian berjalan kearah tengah peta yang kulihat dilayar monitor virtualku terdapat banyak tempat yang belum diketahui disini.

Aku memustuskan untuk bergejolak bertanya.

_"_kemana kita akan pergi?"

"_kita mencari makanan dulu,kau tidak lihat HPmu?" _tanyanya sambil melirik rigan padaku.

Aku segera men-ceknya,betapa terkejutnya aku, tinggal 10% lagi.

"err... dimana kita mencari makan?" tanyaku bingung.

Kurasa dihutan selebat ini,mana mungkin sesuatau bisa dimakan kecuali buah yang beracun.

"_kau tinggal disini! aku segera kembali."_perintahnya dan langsung _nyelonong _pergi.

Aku kesal dan lasngsung duduk pada rumput yang kupijak melipat kedua tanganku,bagaimana nanti ada monster ataupun musuh?

Aku sebenarnya belum membaca sihir-sihir dan kemampuan yang dimiliki karakterku ini.

Kuayunkan tanganku diudara dan segera muncul monitor menghapal sihir2 dan kemampuan yang aku miliki,mumpung menunggu Kazune datang .

"Crouse Full... thunder!..tidak.. tidak lebih cepat... Crouse Full Thunder!"

Karena sembarangan mengacungkan tangan,pohon yang didepanku segera tersengat listrik entah dari mana asalnya.

Aku terlonjak Sihirku ini berhasil.

"Yosh! berhasil" Kataku gembira.

Kemudian aku membaca keterang tentang kemampuan:

Ahli dalam pedang,pengobatan ,dan pembentukan strategi. Cukup! pas dengan sifata nyataku. Aku pintar bermain kendo dan sering dipilih menjadi ketua grup apa aja.

"HEi!... kenapa kau disini?..''Tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh .Betapa terkejutnya aku siapa yang kudapati ini.

Daun-daun! beterbangan mengenai terkejut,Hatiku serasa dicabik-cabik seperti dahulu..

Jin Kuga...

**TBC~**

Gimana minna? masih Lari dari cerita ya? maklum Newbie!

Minta kritik dan saran di kotak Review..

Cuma meriview kok sussah sih :)

Medan,20 Agustus 2013 8.16 PM


End file.
